Illusions and Shadows
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: "Some call me a dreamer. But I believe that's where the sparks begin."/ Nearly twenty years since the last Avatar disappeared, the world has advanced far beyond Aang's wildest dreams. But when the Order of the White Lotus fails to do its duty, it's up to Yume and her friends to put it in its place. All the while Yume faces her worst nightmares as they manifest into reality.


**Avatar: Illusions and Shadows**

**Book 1: Fire**

**Chapter 1: Last Warning**

_The unbearable freezing wind sears my skin, ripping my flesh away and chilling the bones until they crack, disintegrate, and are carried away by the cold gust. _

I blink a few times, my heart nearly stopping as I jolt awake in lecture. My brain feels like it's vibrating in my skull. My head is propped up in my palms as I hunch over my desk. The wooden slab in front of me is littered with faded cuss words and notes jotted in permanent ink; someone must have tried cleaning them off with all their might. I can just barely make the words out. A jaw-cracking yawn attacks me, and I can't help opening my mouth and sighing as I let the feeling pass. My eyes droop and my muscles slack; I only now remember that I haven't gotten any sleep last night. Just as now, I've been suffering from insanely violent nightmares every night for the previous eight months.

The dreams are sometimes so intense I try to avoid sleeping at night, but that also has consequences. My grades were never very pleasant, but I'm sure my habit of nodding off in school will drag them down even further.

I blink a few more times, trying to adjust my vision, and let my gaze roam over the classroom. The deep red walls seem to ooze boredom from every corner and crack. The air-coolers are buzzing away in the back of the room, creating an almost rhythmic drone that echoes in the back of my head. Along with the buzzing comes Master Aki's voice, babbling on about something historic; I personally find the A.C.'s song much more soothing.

Aki must be a mind reader because he stops pacing—he's the type of teacher who needs to walk as he blathers—and glares at me dead on. Behind his thick-rimmed, old fashioned black spectacles, his eyes narrow. I return the gesture, as he and I have never been on ideal terms. He is a persistent teacher with too much zeal, and I am a "laidback, unwilling student". At least, that's what the administration has told me.

Aki crosses his arms behind his back like the dignified citizen he believes himself to be and makes a typical mistake. He asks me a question.

"Miss Takahashi, do you know when film first arrived in the Fire Nation?" He asks monotonously, as if he already knows what I will say.

Of course he knows—we've been through this multiple times throughout the year. I shrug, lean back in my chair despite the hard crack it gives out, and give him a slack-jawed, "I don't know."

A few students snort, sigh, and even chortle. I'm no class clown, but considering that Aki is a tough cookie and doesn't appreciate sass, everyone else thinks my attitude towards him is quite the exhibition. Aki isn't so amused. His pale face is creased with angry lines. I give him a smirk and quirk an eyebrow. It isn't quite a reaction, but an invitation. He won't overstep any lines in front of the other students because of his upstanding reputation, but I know he'll want to chew me out later. He usually does.

Before he can react any further, the ticker starts to ring in our ears, vibrating like a heartbeat. That signifies the end of the hour, and the end of the school day. The other students have already grabbed their belongings and shot up from their chairs, shoving each other to get out of the room before an explosion occurs. I'm slower to move, knowing it won't do much good. I reach for the hand-crafted satchel slung over the back of the chair and rise with leisure. As I wait for the surge of students to turn into a trickle—which doesn't take long since there is only twenty-six of us here—I watch the faces for familiars.

Leguan, my best friend, passes me, his huge form creating a shadow that engulfs me. His green eyes flicker with mischief for a moment and he winks at me. In a moment, he's passed through the doorway into the corridor and, goody, I'm alone in the room with his royal Highness. Aki is leaning against his desk now, the large and black thing supporting his frame and laden with papers galore. From the expression on his face, he looks disappointed. He really shouldn't be. We've been through this so many times. I'm a lost cause. He can find some other failure and turn their grades around because I'm not going to do this with him.

His dark brows crease above his spectacles and he shakes his head. Wonderful, he pities me. What else is new?

I roll my eyes, because at this point, I'm already frustrated. "I don't need your pity, alright?" I growl, gripping my satchel so I don't physically lash out. He lifts his head and exhales heavily.

He watches me for a moment, then opens his mouth, "Why must you insist on creating a disturbance, Miss Takahashi?"

The disturbance, of course, is the sass I give him on a near daily basis. Sorry I'm not a model student, Aki. I guess I'm just not perfect like you. "I'm giving this sickening place the medication it needs," I reply with a droll tone. "I like to say I add some 'spice', you know?" I lace my words with venomous sarcasm. He should expect that much by now.

Another sigh thrown in my direction and suddenly, Aki advances on me. He stalks so close that he towers over me. I stand my ground, chin high and pride higher. Aki's gold tinted eyes look angry, but worn out at the same time. It's like he doesn't have the will to try, but he's doing it anyway. I have to give it to the man, he's very determined.

"_**Yume**_," he says, his syrupy voice seeping into my ears. "I don't think you understand the severity of your situation. You are failing my class currently, and according to the administration, in danger of failing your others. You never arrive to class promptly and sometimes you're not here at all. I've made calls to your parents, to the board—what else do I need to do?"

I hold back my chuckle, biting my lip instead. He should know the answer by now. "Give up?" I remind him of the smartest option there is. "Stop trying to 'help me'. My grades are slipping, OK. I get it. But I don't believe in any of this crap anyways. You know that." I point an accusing finger at him, glowering. I've already told him how school makes me queasy. How the government just needs a place to stuff youth in until a certain time until they invade the streets. If education is something somebody aspires to, there are tutors and libraries already available. But trying to cram our heads with nonsense everyday will not teach us about the real world. Proper grammar will get a man killed if he's mugged.

Aki seems like he's holding back some inner demon. He reaches up to rip his spectacles from his face and then I see the full-on intensity of his eyes. It's as if they're clouded from the sparks. His voice is low, warning, "Your future can either end here or take off. You need to shine as a student, not fade in the distance. You want to be a star, don't you?"

Alright, now he's in for it. I clench my jaw, replying, "Being in a band takes real skills, OK? Not knowing when film came to the country won't kill my career!"

He snorts as he spins around. I watch him walk over to his desk and shuffle through some papers. As he does this, I sigh in exasperation, "I still don't understand why you care so damn much. I'm just another student. Dozens of kids in this school are like me—or even worse. One boy was suspended two months ago, why didn't you help him? I bet his future is real bright, now."

I put my hands on my hips and tap my foot against the rigid white tile of the flooring as I wait for an answer. Aki finally turns around with a grunt that sounded like "A-ha!"

He comes carrying a paper, covered in symbols I recognize as my transcript. I don't bother to read it fully, since I already know how I'm doing. "So I'm not an honor roll snob. Is that a crime now?" I ask. Agni, if he could just stop pretending to care so much.

"It isn't a crime," he replied softly. "But failing to turn out a ninety-five percent graduation rate is."

I blinked at him, mouth slightly open. I didn't know that. I immediately reread the paper in more detail. My final grade point is two-point-sixty. Considering that the number is out of six-point-oh, I'm in rough waters.

Aki takes a timid step back, crossing his jacketed arms over his broad chest. "This academy is tough on its students, but so is every other school in the damned country."

I snap my head up at the sound of the cuss fly out of his mouth. I'd never heard Aki use such language.

"Yume, if you don't make that ninety-four and some percent into a ninety-five, the government will crack down on all of us. We have to make the appeal," he warns.

"What appeal?" I ask as he slips the page from my fingers.

His shoulders droop as he lets out his breath. "The country is willing to close down any school that doesn't meet its criteria. It's about funding. The economy-", he freezes, then backtracks. "The criteria is hard to meet but we've managed to do so for many years."

I'm willing to let the conversation train continue its track into the economy, but the way Aki sounds, the way the vein in his forehead popped, I know it is better to steer clear of the subject. For now, at least. I was hesitant, even disbelieving. "I can't be the only student messing up the graduation rate. I'm only one person," I respond.

Rubbing his brow and returning his spectacles to their perch, he replies, "You're right. But you are one of my students and I want you to ace my class."

"As if you really care," I shoot back, turning my head away. I do my best to hide the shock overcoming my features. I'm surprised it came out so harshly.

Aki looks hurt. It's as if somewhere down there, deep inside those yellow eyes, he wants me to reach my fullest potential. He strides close again, giving me a look so pleading it makes my stomach twist. "Of course I care. You are my student. You are a person with real dreams and aspirations, and I would love to help you achieve them; I just wish you'd let me _help_ you."

I bite down forcefully on my lower lip, hoping nothing too nasty flies out of my mouth this time. His mouth and brow are creased with lines of worry, but he's rather young overall. His thin lips are turn upside down, and for some reason his frown is aching to me in a way that it never would have been before. I don't know why, but I feel something different about Aki.

"I know you don't like rules and things of that nature," he continued so softly it was barely a whisper, "so I will help you pass through these last few months and graduate without a hitch. That brings us to grades. I will tutor you, after school. We'll get your grades up, and the school will remain open. Tuitions won't go to waste, teachers won't lose their pensions or their jobs. Everyone is happy, correct?"

It hits me like a hard slap when he tells me he's willing to tutor me. After all the bullshit I've given him this past year and he's willing to let bygones be bygones? If we'd switched places, I'd just kick him out of school and be done with it. I guess that's why I'm the student and he's the teacher. I swallow like there is a large lump in my throat. I know when I'm cornered.

"Alright," I respond, sighing. "But I hope you know I'm not doing this for you or my parents or this government. I'm doing this for all the people who could lose their jobs if this school were shut down."

Aki smiles then, genuinely. His face brightens and he says with sheer pleasure, "Wonderful. On Monday after school, we'll meet in the school's art gallery. Bring your materials."

* * *

I shove the school's front doors open with all my might, desperate to flee that awful place once and for all. The Caldera Secondary Academy is as rigid as it is tedious. Not only have I surrendered to Aki, I've surrendered to the administration. I feel as though my values have been crushed completely.

As I step out into the open street, I shield my eyes from the blazing sun with my hand. At a quarter past three, Caldera becomes a sweltering bed of desert, and I have to stand right in the middle of it looking for my friends. I shift my satchel with one hand onto my left shoulder and start making my way towards the special hangout area my friends and I created back when we were low-graders.

"The Corner", as we've dubbed it, is a small cranny between the two adjacent walls of the school's gymnasium. A glass window separates us from the sweaty athletes and their vanity. Leguan and I are usually found occupying it, and it seems most students respect that. We've never had to kick anyone out of it, but that could just be because our drab, lame glow creates a horrific essence no upstanding, self-respecting student could admit to coming near.

As I approach our little rendezvous point, I make out Leguan's large form sitting on the sidewalk in front of the glass. He must hear my footsteps because he snaps his head toward my direction and grins big and wide for me. He stands, the bag on his back puny in comparison to his size. "Hey there, _Miss Takahashi,_" he teases. I roll my eyes. No doubt he's going to grill me about Aki.

When I'm finally close enough, I reply, "Shut up, dude. Where is everyone?" I quickly re-scan the area. We seem to be missing most of our group.

Leguan smirks, retorting, "Tired of waiting for your dumb ass to show up so they hit Jian's. I stayed behind for you because you're too slow to figure out how to get there by yourself."

I narrow my eyes at him and aim a punch right at his bicep. My arms are like noodles, however, so the pain went mostly to my side, and I immediately pulled my fist back. I'd heard a "pop" and examined my knuckles, sure that I'd jammed something. The jerk I call my best friend stood beside me, laughing, "_That's_ how you reward loyalty? It's a good thing you're not the Fire Lord."

Finally, giving up on my poor hand, I say coldly, "Just because Aki held me after class doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"Oh yeah? How are your grades?" He asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He wants so badly for me to hurt him.

I groan, "Shut _up,"_ then cross my arms over my chest. Leguan still has that stupid grin on his face and I can't help but grin back. The awesome thing about our relationship is that it isn't plagued by the possibility of lust or wanting something more. We are like brother and sister, more than anything.

Soon, we are ambling towards Leguan's Satomobile "Relay", parked on what feels like the other side of the country. He insists that he can't be called out by the school because of his obscene bumper stickers that way. When we arrive, Leguan places a thick palm on the back windshield of the black 290 ASC model and said, "It's me, Buddy."

The tail lights glow a soft yellow and the entire thing rattles from side to side as if awakening from its slumber. Leguan moves to open the door and I mimic his movements. I love Leguan's ride. The inside is all leather, the controls simple and easy to understand, and for whatever reason, it always smels like jelly candies. I take a deep whiff and feel my mouth water as I strap the safety buckle over my midsection. Leguan plays with the controls for a bit and we're moving. And by moving, I mean floating. The Satomobile glides almost effortlessly through the streets, making for a smooth ride. Leguan pats the dashboard, and our favorite music station is on. An automated female voice announces the next song, and soon, Leguan and I are dancing like heathens around a glowing fire.

Jian's is an old-fashioned teahouse my friends and I often frequent. Inside, with the air-coolers on, it's like the South Pole, but the familiar red and gold of the Fire Nation easily warms up the atmosphere. That and the fact that the beverages they serve are always piping hot, something Leguan always tends to forget. I'm surprised he hasn't lost feeling of his tongue from all the times he burns it on his tea.

But the A.C.'s effort isn't the first thing I sense when I walk in to Jian's. It's always the atmosphere. Like ancient teahouses, there are rice paper doors everywhere and patrons sit on cushions and low tables. Tiny trees the size of my hand line the middle of the room, and two Pai Sho tables sit, untouched, near the kitchen.

Po, a chubby but energetic waiter we like, waves at us from the back of the teahouse. We wave back and he points a fatty finger at our favorite table. I can see the rest of our gang is there, awaiting our arrival. When we saunter over, Mangmang shoots out of her seat beside Re and waves so excitedly that her hand looks like it'll come flying off. Her pale, wide face is all smiles.

"Hey, guys," I greet, plopping down on a raised cushion next to Tanki. Besides him, we're all still dressed in our hideous uniforms—or variations of it. We all share the blaringly red blazers, but Mang wears a short pleated skirt that shows off too much leg. Re and I go for a more masculine look and opt for black slacks, just as Leguan wears.

I notice the discarded plates and cups in front of them. I slack my shoulders, "Ugh, you guys ate already?"

"We were just about to leave, actually," Re replies irritably. Must she always be so angry?

Leguan sits beside Mangmang, almost knocking over the table with his large knees. "Looks like we've ruined your plans. Oh, bother," he retorted, giving her a dim smirk.

Re rolled her golden eyes and began twirling her thin black locks round her equally thin fingers. Mangmang, whose name I've shortened to one syllable, leans forward with her elbows resting on the table. "What took you guys so long?"

I was about to give her an edited story, minus the parts where I agreed to let Aki tutor me, but Leguan cuts me off. "Aki held her back to tell her she was a dumbass."

Of course Re has to add to the sting. "I could've told her that," she quips.

"You're not a dummy," Mang says sweetly, careful not to pronounce the dirty word. "Master Aki is just a really tough teacher."

"He wants me to reach my _highest potential_," I repeat, as though it were some kind of silly joke. The truth is, he really does want me to excel. So do I. Even if it means a differing understanding of the word "excel".

Re snorts softly and drones, "Don't make me barf."

Leguan and Tanki are all snickers, and eve Mang is covering her mouth to keep from giggling. I watch them, feeling my chest heave. I don't know what hurts more: the way they seem to find me so dense or the fact that they believe I could never achieve higher in school. Eager to prove them wrong, I tell them my plans to study with him.

Re glares at me and Leguan snorts, "Seriously, Yume? You're fucking kidding, right? If your grades are as bad as you say, there is no way in hell you could ever pass by working hard from now."

"Yeah, hun', it's not like you have a lot of time to work with," Mang adds, her thin brows arched with worry.

Re adds, "Not to mention all the practice you'll miss. We have a band, remember?" Gee, thanks for caring about my future, Re.

I groan and press my head against the table, trying to will away the negativity this conversation has brought. Yes, my greatest enemy is time now. But I'm sure Aki will let a few things slide. He made it sound that way. And as for the band, that has always been my first priority. I formed the damned group, didn't I? Why must they question me?

Tanki gives his two yuans for the day's conversation. "At least she's trying."

We all give him a respectful nod, and I mutter, "Thanks."

Tanki is the oldest of us, having graduated two years ago from CSA and having the most experience on the street. We all respect him greatly, though I admit his quiet disposition sometimes has me wondering.

Before anyone can say a word, Po crosses over to our table and smiles. His cheerful, pink face makes everyone happy. He points his pen at me and asks, "The usual?" I nod, naturally, and then takes Leguan's order before piling Re, Tanki, and Mang's mess onto a plastic platter tucked under his arm. When he waddles away, Re scratches at her head and looks over to Mang. "What time is Friday's gig again?"

The youngest of us all, and the brightest, Mang voluntarily started managing the band from the moment she joined. As she works through her bag looking for the information, I yawn and mutter, "I'm pretty sure it's at six."

Mang backs me up and holds the tablet in her hand, tapping the screen and staring at its glow. "Yep. Six to nine-ten. Ginshi Long's place. House party."

Re grunts and props her pointy chin up on her palm. "How many breaks?" She asks.

"One. From seven to seven-ten."

Leguan and Re both groan in disbelief. A three hour plus show with one ten minute break? Ginshi could be a serious dick sometimes.

"Let me guess," I say, fighting back another yawn. "Ginshi has a whole list of stipulations."

Mang looks at the tablet again and shakes her head, shrugging as she replies, "Not really. He just asked the girls to wear skirts. Of, and he's serving us free drinks from his mini-bar."

Re and I glance at each other and roll our eyes. "Like those two don't correlate," I say sarcastically. Tanki smirks.

Looking horrified, Mang inquires, "You aren't seriously drinking at his party, are you?"

Ah, the innocent. So very naïve. I chuckle, "At any other party, perhaps. But at Ginshi's? No fucking way. The dude is a serious douche wad. He's so grabby." I could recount all of my horror stories about drunk guys at gigs but first place will always go to Ginshi and the play he made on Re and I last year. Our band suffered a lot of bad press after that.

Po arrives at our table holding a platter with our orders on it. He places my creamed rice and jasmine tea in front of me and I immediately withdraw a package of cinnamon from the dispenser on the table and empty it all over the rice. Re gives me a disapproving sneer and I make a show of eating it as slowly as possible. I chew with my mouth open. I feel a grain of rice slip down my chin. To my pleasure, she stifles a gag.

"I'll drink," Leguan says, holding up his cup of tea. "It's free ain't it?" Then he takes a swig from his cup and then lurches away from it, covering his mouth. I chuckle inwardly as a string of curses fall from his lips.

"It's also illegal," Mang reminds him, voice low. She's smart to say so. Drinking alcohol is forbidden for anyone under the age of twenty-five. And there are imperial scouts everywhere, as my father reminds us often.

Re crosses her arms as she glares into space. "I'd like to see someone crack down on Ginshi and his little posse. He's been drinking since he was in diapers."

OK, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but it's sadly got some truth. Ginshi gets away with a lot of things mainly because he's the royal family's fifth cousin, and he never lets anyone forget. The saddest aspect of our society is that the government turns the other cheek when it comes to the big polar bear-dogs but when it comes to the otter-rats we're all troublemakers. It must sound hypocritical of us, a politically involved band of musicians crooning for a dirty imperialist? But my hopes are that someone will hear our lyrics, get the message, and picket the poor treatment of low-class citizens in the country.

Some call me a dreamer, but I believe that's where the sparks begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read! I've been working on this story since last May, revising and proofreading and finding a beta and trust me, it was a lot of work. But it is _back! _The character Yume did a cameoin my one-shot "Revelations" for The Legend of Korra. I hope you guys give this fic a chance, it's full of excitement and fighting and Avatar-goodness. Do review because I love to hear from readers. **


End file.
